The present invention relates to a treatment device which can be inserted into a body together with an endoscope. U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,258 (Symbiosis Co., Ltd.) discloses a medical instrument that is applicable to a surgical operation using a laparoscope. This medical instrument comprises a pair of posts for supporting a pair of devises in order to produce a large force required to grip a thick tissue. However, the posts and devises interfere with each other, whereby an angle that can be formed between the devises is restricted to an angle of about 90 degrees.
On the other hand, where the inside of a body is sutured by using an endoscope, it is required to puncture a needle through a tissue. Therefore, a treatment device is required to be a small size, nevertheless the treatment device being capable of moving a needle over a large angle, is required. Further, it is required to transmit a large force to the needle in order to securely puncture the tissue.
However, in the prior art, a treatment device for endoscope requiring a large opening/closing angle and transmission of a large force cannot be provided.